


alone in the pale moonlight

by impey



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, you’re not getting an explanation for this fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impey/pseuds/impey
Summary: my apologies to mr kojima and mr guevara
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear), Ernesto "Che" Guevara/Ocelot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	alone in the pale moonlight

ocelot woke with a start. his body tensed instinctively, now-wide eyes rapidly scanning the room. it was a moot effort. the room was pitch black, the only source of light coming from a small window overhead where he lay, bathing the bad in soft moonlight. 

he was fine. slowly, he pushed himself up, rubbing at his still adjusting eyes and searching around for their wall clock. he refused to buy an electric— the light bothered him. he squinted at the white circle on the wall, trying to puzzle out the position of the hands on the clock, before tiredly dropping back down into bed. 1 am, then. 

beside him, a body shifted. ocelot’s eyes cast to the side, softening at the sight of brown curls and a scruffy beard. “‘nother nightmare?” the man slurred more than asked, sleep still thick and gravely in his voice. 

“yeah. dont worry about it. go back to sleep, john,” ocelot said, scooting over and drawing the covers back comfortably over his curled up frame.

the man beside him seemed to sober completely, and he looked up slowly. “what’s wrong?”

“my name’s che guevara. not john.”


End file.
